The present invention is directed to a coupler for connecting a male-end of one hose or tube to a female end of another hose or tube. Examples of prior-arts quick-connecting hose couplers are disclosed in Applicant""s previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,437 and 5,788,289.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a quick-connecting hose coupler which is more facilely connected and disconnected.
It is also the primary objective of the present invention to provide a first embodiment where the hose coupler is-locked in place by mechanical action.
It is also the primary objective of the present invention to provide a second embodiment where the hose coupler is locked in place by water pressure.
It is also the primary objective of the present invention to provide a coupler that has a female-end that provides a facile and secure reception of a threaded male-end of a hose, faucet, and the like.
In a first mechanical-locking embodiment, the coupler has a main frame, a collet mounted for slidable movement in the main frame, which collet comprises flexible thread-engaging means for engaging the threads of a male-portion of an element. An outer retaining member slides about the main frame, and telescopingly movable about the collet for preventing the flexible thread-engaging means from disengaging with the male-portion of an element. Inner retaining means are mounted by the main frame for relative sliding motion in the outer retaining member for holding the outer retaining member in a locking position. Scaling means are operatively associated with the main frame for providing a seat for threads of a male-end of an element. Means are provided for moving the collet and its flexible thread-engaging means toward and away from the sealing means.
In a second, hydraulically-locking embodiment, the female end is a spring split-ring locked and compressed by means of an outer locking sleeve, which outer locking sleeve is released by squeezing it in order to deform it. A third embodiment combines the first and second embodiments.